


Secondhand Awkwardness and Staying Active

by aphenglandstan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dirty Thoughts, I know physical therapy better than I know usuk so you can trust me that this is accurate, M/M, Physical Therapy, none of my pt people are hot, the exercises at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Arthur's physical therapist is far too hot for his own good.





	Secondhand Awkwardness and Staying Active

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think far enough ahead to know what injury Arthur has, but I'm going to say back problems. That's the only reason one would do the back thing I describe here. I don't know what I was doing for this entire fic.

I stared at Alfred, internally begging for someone to put me out of my misery. When my doctor had recommended physical therapy, I hadn’t been expecting someone like Alfred to be my physical therapist. Sure, I’d known that it would likely be someone fit who was around my age, but I was expecting them to be some annoying showoff of a muscle-man. Alfred- well, sure, some would say that he was just that- but he was also funny and sweet. Plus, he always tried to make exercises more fun for me. And maybe he was also dead sexy when he stretched and revealed some of his midriff, or when he was showing me how to do _certain_ exercises. But that wasn’t the most important thing! When I thought of Alfred, my mind didn’t immediately go to his muscles or the way it felt when he touched my back, quite close to my arse, to help me maintain good form while I did my squats. It went to his personality! After all, it would’ve been quite ungentlemanly of me to think of his body instead of his heart. But they were both quite good. Quite good indeed.

“Hey Arthur!” Alfred greeted me as I walked through the door, gesturing for me to come into the larger portion of the building- the area made for exercise, as opposed to the small waiting section.

“Hello!” I called, closer to a shout.

Once I got close enough, he gave me a high five and set the timer on the exercise bike for me.

Ten minutes. Ten minutes. of pure agony. For the entire time I was there, I absolutely hated the exercise bike. It wasn’t _hard_ per se, but it was quite annoying. The only thing that kept me sane on that stupid bike was my favorite music blasting through my earbuds. But luckily, the time always seemed to pass quickly on the damned thing. The main problem was that my legs always felt like jelly when I got off.

I wobbled over to one of the tables, which was where most of my exercises were and tripped, stumbling into someone’s arms. When I looked up to see that I was in Alfred’s arms, I felt my face heat up.

“Hey, if the bike’s making you unsteady, then next time, I’ll turn down the resistance.”

“I- uh- well, erm… thank you.” I was surprised that I somehow managed to stammer out some sort of coherent response. Normally, when I was around Alfred, I could barely get a word out. Other than greetings, of course. Those had become easy… without _too_ much practice. But when he told me to do something? I usually only nodded, staying silent.

“No need to thank me. I just wanna do what’s best for your health, dude.” He patted me on the back and I was quite close to the human version of purring.

I just nodded in reply.

“And you have a new exercise today! I’m gonna get you started on that one now, but after that, just go on with your routine.”

I nodded again, ready to accept anything.

“So, it’s lumbar extensions and flexions, which are going to help your back. Take it easy and don’t hyperextend anything, Arthur.” Alfred said, getting onto one of the tables to demonstrate.

I had no idea what the first part of that meant, but I was hanging on his every word, just because it was him. His voice, similarly to most other things about him, was simply captivating.

“I’ll do good for you, Alfred,” I promised. And my head completely lost any thoughts that were in it. That was such a weird thing to say in reply to him. And it came out unreasonably sexual. I resisted the urge to slam my head on the table.

But Alfred gave me a thumbs-up, a smile, and a quick reply. “Great! Do your best. These ones are fairly simple. Just watch what I do.”

I got onto the table next to him, watching intently.

“Just arch your back, like so.” He demonstrated. “Then stretch it downwards.”

And that’s when the dirty thoughts started running through my head. I wondered if Alfred would watch me do the exercise. I hoped he would. I hoped he’d admire me, picturing my back arching under different circumstances.

Was that fucked up of me to think? Probably. Was it the worst thing I’d thought about him doing to me? Definitely not.

And I froze when I felt a hand on my back.

“Lower, Arthur. I know I said not to hyperextend anything, but you’re barely arching your back at all. And that’s pretty much the whole point of the exercise.” He laughed.

He pressed gently on my back and I didn’t know what to feel. My heart was rejoicing and it was so much contact. His hands were always so strong and I just couldn’t help my thoughts from bubbling out of my brain.

“Fuck me,” I mumbled subconsciously.

“What?!” Alfred asked, and I was certain that he heard me.

“Fuck you!” I shouted, running off to hide in the bathroom.


End file.
